


Arc Words by morthael [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Spoilers for Eva manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Spoilers for the final chapter of Eva manga! Shinji made a promise to...never mind, he doesn't remember what he promised to do. And there's a strange silver haired boy following him around, seemingly unaffected by the cold. Why isn't he cold?
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Arc Words by morthael [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morthael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arc Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827350) by [morthael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/pseuds/morthael). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1imjkEnA-EdLSQO9RsT6_cebF7-7y8iF4/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> ........ily morthael.......
> 
> hdjsjcm i’m soooo sorry for not podding anything for forever!! flu season hit me really hard and i’m mostly dead rn,,,


End file.
